creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My Office is Haunted and I Finally Got it on Video
Hi Nosleep I'm a frequent reader and love all things horror, and today I finally have something else to add to the sub. I work at a large office park in Atlanta, GA, in a very upscale part of the city. The job I have is great and pays well and I'm a very happy camper with my job. During the first day there I went to use the restroom and got the scare of a lifetime. I love anything and everything paranormal so this intrigued me from the beginning. I went into the stall to use the restroom and suddenly the stall door started shaking, like someone was trying to open it or check if it was locked. Scared the daylights out of me when it happened and thought it was some freak vibration from the women's bathroom behind me. So I waited and heard the toilet in the women's restroom flush but there was no shake on the door. I wanted a few more minutes in the total silence and it shook again but at a different speed. At this point I'm totally creeped out and didn't really think much into it. Like "why would an upscale office park have a haunted bathroom, that's just ridiculous". So I went along with my day to day for months, each day I'd use the restroom and some days it would do its thing and shake and others it was completely still. So I finally decided to try and film what was happening. I tried for weeks but never got my timing right to get it on my phones camera. One day I jokingly told my boss that the men's room was "haunted" to which she replied, "oh I don't doubt that at all". I was in complete shock. She proceeded to tell me that there was workplace mass shooting back in 1999 where a disgruntled former employee came to the office, shot and killed a bunch of his former coworkers and boss; then took his own life. I couldn't believe it. So I had to look for myself. Article 1 Article 2 I then realized that I now work in that building and on the same floor as to where that shooting had happened. At this point I was SUPER determined to get this on video so I can show my boss. So today I finally got the video of the shaking door on video. Now in this video, you'll see that the door shakes by itself at a rapid shake, followed by a softer shake, with 3 slow shakes. I use my hand to push on the door to recreate the shaking sound/noise and then push on the walls of the stall to try and recreate to noise, but it proves unsuccessful. I jokingly brought up this whole situation with another coworker and he told me that he's had female employees complain about phantoms/shadows and figures appearing in the woman's room. Since the office park is a 24 hour facility, he told me that he came back when no one was there to do a cleansing and said that it worked for the most part. He had never heard of the men's room having anything along those lines until I showed him the video. For me, now I have no idea what to do but I feel like you all would have liked this and found this interesting. Maybe someone has more info about this day that I'm missing? Some info on how to dismiss this invasive spirit? Or are just curious about it even more and have questions? What should I do? Category:Reddit Pastas Category:Ghosts Category:Places Category:Videos